herbie_the_love_bugfandomcom-20200213-history
NASCAR Drivers in Herbie: Fully Loaded
This is a list of real-life NASCAR drivers seen in Herbie: Fully Loaded in the NASCAR race at the end. Most of these drivers have since retired or switched to a different team. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Jeff Gordon Jeffery Michael "Jeff" Gordon (born August 4, 1971) is an American former professional stock car racing driver, currently an announcer for Fox NASCAR, and a top executive for Hendrick Motorsports. He formerly drove the No. 24 Chevrolet for Hendrick Motorsports in 23 full-time NASCAR Sprint Cup Series seasons between 1993 and 2015, and served as a substitute driver for Dale Earnhardt Jr. in the No. 88 Hendrick Motorsports Chevrolet in select races during the 2016 season. He is first seen during the film looking Herbie over along with his teammate Jimmie Johnson and being impressed by what he sees. Then as he stands in front of Herbie, Herbie winks at him. Jeff steps back in surprise and says to his nearby teammate Jimmie Johnson "This car just winked at me". He replies "A RACECAR just winked at you?", not believing him. "I swear, the car just winked at me" replies Jeff. "Are you feeling okay? Is the pressure getting to you?" asks Jimmie. "I'm fine! I'm fine. but I'm telling you, it just winked at me" replies Jeff, walking away from Herbie. He is seen next in his #24 Dupont Chevrolet preparing for the start of the race and giving a thumbs-up to his team. His car is also seen during the race, being one of the four cars who boxes Herbie in and pummels him, and being the car involved in the last lap wreck with Trip Murphy. It appears Gordon recovered however, as his car can be seen crossing the finish line after Herbie, thereby finishing second. Jimmie Johnson Jimmie Kenneth Johnson (born September 17, 1975) is an American professional stock car racing driver and a seven-time champion in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series. He currently drives the No. 48 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 for Hendrick Motorsports. He is first seen looking Herbie over along with his teammate Jeff Gordon and commenting on Herbie's sunroof being unusual for a race car to have. When Jeff says Herbie winked at him, Jimmie doesn't believe him and asks if the pressure was getting to him. Jeff replied saying he was fine. His #48 Lowes Chevrolet is seen briefly during the race, being one of the cars we see from Herbie's POV. Tony Stewart Anthony Wayne Stewart (born May 20, 1971), nicknamed Smoke, is an American former professional stock car racing driver and NASCAR team owner. He is a three-time Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series champion as a driver, winning titles in 2002, 2005 and 2011. In 2011, Stewart had an ownership interest in the team. He won again as an owner with Kevin Harvick's title in 2014. Throughout his racing career, Stewart has won racing titles in Indy, midget, sprint, and USAC Silver Crown cars. He is the only driver in history to win a championship in both IndyCar and NASCAR. He is first seen in his #20 Home Depot Chevrolet preparing for the start of the race by closing the visor on his helmet. He later appears as one of the cars near the front of the field, and later being the lead car in the pack that boxes Herbie in. Herbie escapes the trap by driving over Tony's car, much to Tony's surprise. Brendan Gaughan Brendan Gaughan (born July 10, 1975) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes part-time in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, driving the No. 62 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 for Beard Motorsports. Gaughan is the grandson of Vegas gaming pioneer Jackie Gaughan and son of Michael Gaughan, a hotel and casino magnate. Brendan is first seen in his #77 Kodak Dodge preparing for the start of the race. He is seen near the back of the pack for the rest of the race. Dale Jarrett Dale Arnold Jarrett (born November 26, 1956) is a former American race car driver and current sports commentator known for winning the Daytona 500 three times (in 1993, 1996, and 2000) and winning the NASCAR Winston Cup Series championship in 1999. He is first seen in his #88 UPS Ford preparing for the start of the race by putting in his earpiece and putting on his helmet, after which he starts near the back of the field alongside Brendan Gaughan. Eventually Herbie and Maggie catch up to him and Herbie uses his bumper to hook onto the back of his car. Dale says to his team over the radio "That car's riding my bumper" to which his crew chief replies "Come on Dale, shake her off!". Dale starts weaving his car from side to side in an attempt to shake Herbie off. Maggie sees the opportunity, pulls out on the outside and passes Dale. Kasey Kahne Kasey Kenneth Kahne (/keɪn/; born April 10, 1980) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes full-time in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, driving the No. 95 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 for Leavine Family Racing. His #9 Dodge Dealers Dodge is first seen among the cars at the front of the field, and then becomes the outside car in the pack boxing Herbie in and pummeling him. Kahne himself is not seen but he is mentioned by one of the announcers. Bobby Labonte Robert Allen "Bobby" Labonte (born May 8, 1964) is an American professional stock car racing driver. The 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series champion, he currently competes part-time in the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series. He and his older brother, Terry Labonte, are one of only two pairs of brothers to have both won the Cup championships (along with Kurt Busch and Kyle Busch). He is also the uncle of former Xfinity Series race winner Justin Labonte. His #18 Interstate Batteries Chevrolet is first seen as one of the cars at the front of the field, and then becomes the inside car in the pack boxing Herbie in and pummeling him. Labonte himself is not seen but he is mentioned by one of the announcers. Ward Burton John Edward "Ward" Burton III (born October 25, 1961) is an American stock car racing driver. He has five career wins in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series (now Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series), including the 2002 Daytona 500 and the 2001 Southern 500. His #0 NetZero Chevrolet is seen briefly during the race, including sometimes in the field and pulling out of his pit box during the pit stop scene. Burton himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Casey Mears Casey James Mears (born March 12, 1978) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes part-time in the NASCAR Xfinity Series, driving the No. 98 Ford Mustang for Biagi-DenBeste Racing. A former winner of the Coca-Cola 600, Mears is the nephew of four-time Indianapolis 500 winner Rick Mears and the son of IndyCar and off-road veteran Roger Mears. He also works as a NASCAR analyst for Fox Sports 1. His #41 Target Dodge is seen in the foreground being rolled past the camera as Team Peyton is rolling Herbie out of the garage and onto Pit Road, and is then seen during the race in the field of cars. Mears himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Robby Gordon Robert W. "Robby" Gordon (born January 2, 1969) is an American racecar driver. He has raced in NASCAR, CART, IndyCar, Trans-Am, IMSA, IROC and Dakar Rally. He currently competes in the Speed Energy Formula Off-Road series, a series that he had created in 2013. Robby's #31 Cingular Wireless Chevrolet is seen occasionally during the race in the pack. Robby himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Jimmy Spencer Jimmy Spencer (born February 15, 1957) is a former American racing driver, team owner, and television commentator. He is best known for competing in NASCAR. His #4 Lucas Oil Chevrolet is seen spinning out into the front straightaway infield grass during the music montage scene. He is not seen for the rest of the race or before, most likely because of that accident. Spencer himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Scott Riggs Russell Scott Riggs (born January 1, 1971), known professionally as Scott Riggs, is an American professional stock car racing driver. He last competed in the No. 92 for RBR Enterprises in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series. His #10 Valvoline Chevrolet is seen among the cars in the field, behind Terry Labonte. During the scene Herbie suddenly appears from behind his car and presumably passes it. Scott himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Dale Earnhardt Jr Ralph Dale Earnhardt Jr. (born October 10, 1974), known professionally as Dale Earnhardt Jr., Dale Jr., or just Junior, is a retired American professional stock car racing driver, team owner, and is currently an analyst for NASCAR on NBC. He also competes part-time in the NASCAR Xfinity Series driving the No. 88 Chevrolet Camaro for his team JR Motorsports. He is the son of NASCAR Hall of Fame member Dale Earnhardt Sr. His #8 Budweiser Chevrolet is seen near the front of the pack once Herbie begins to catch up, and is then seen briefly from the side being passed by Herbie, and is then seen near the front of the pack for the rest of the race, just behind Jeff Gordon. Dale himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Elliot Sadler Elliott William Barnes Sadler (born April 30, 1975) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes full-time in the NASCAR Xfinity Series, driving the No. 1 Chevrolet Camaro for JR Motorsports, and part-time in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, driving the No. 7 Chevrolet SS for Tommy Baldwin Racing. His #38 M&Ms Ford is seen occasionally in the pack of cars, and once being passed by Herbie. Sadler himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Jamie McMurray James Christopher "Jamie" McMurray (born June 3, 1976) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He is best known for winning the 2002 UAW-GM Quality 500 as a substitute driver for Sterling Marlin in his second Cup start, and is one of only three drivers to win both the Daytona 500 and Brickyard 400 in the same year. He currently competes full-time in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, driving the No. 1 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 for Chip Ganassi Racing, and part-time in the NASCAR Xfinity Series, driving the No. 42 Chevrolet Camaro for Chip Ganassi Racing. His #42 Havoline Dodge is seen in the background when Herbie's being rolled out onto Pit Road, and is then seen occasionally during the race in the field. McMurray himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Mark Martin Mark Anthony Martin (born January 9, 1959) is a retired American stock car racing driver. He last drove the No. 14 Chevrolet SS for Stewart-Haas Racing in the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series on an interim basis until car owner Tony Stewart was cleared following a sprint car-related injury from August 2013 His #6 Viagra Ford is seen during the pit stop scene roaring out of his pit stall. Martin himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Joe Nemechek Joseph Frank Nemechek III (born September 26, 1963) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes part-time in the NASCAR Xfinity Series driving the No.15 Chevy Camaro for JD Motorsports and the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series, driving the No. 87 Chevrolet Silverado for NEMCO Motorsports. His #01 US Army Chevrolet is seen briefly in the background as Herbie is passing cars, along with Jamie McMurray, Terry Labonte, Scott Riggs, Kevin Harvick, Dale Jarrett, and Casey Mears. Nemechek himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Kevin Harvick Kevin Michael Harvick (born December 8, 1975) is an American professional stock car racing driver. He currently competes full-time in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, driving the No. 4 Ford Fusion for Stewart-Haas Racing and part-time in the Xfinity Series, driving the No. 98 Ford Mustang for SHR. His #29 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet is seen occasionally in the race. Harvick himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Jeff Burton Jeffrey Tyler Burton (born June 29, 1967), nicknamed "The Mayor", is an American former stock car racing driver and current racing commentator. He scored 21 career victories in the Sprint Cup Series, including two Coca-Cola 600s in 1999 and 2001 and the 1999 Southern 500. His #30 AOL Chevrolet is seen during the race, just ahead of Herbie. Jeff himself is not seen or mentioned in the film. Terry Labonte Terrance Lee "Terry" Labonte (born November 16, 1956) is an American former stock car racing driver, and current racing commentator. A two-time NASCAR Sprint Cup Series (then Winston Cup Series) champion and 1989 IROC champion, he is the older brother of 2000 Winston Cup champion Bobby Labonte, and the father of former Nationwide Series driver Justin Labonte. His #5 Kellogg's Got Milk Chevrolet is seen during the race in one scene, just in front of Scott Riggs. During the scene, Herbie appears from behind Scott's car and presumably passes both it and Terry's car. Kyle Busch Kyle Thomas "Rowdy" Busch (born May 2, 1985) is an American professional stock car racing driver and team owner. He is the driver of the No. 18 Toyota Camry in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series and the No. 18 Camry in the NASCAR Xfinity Series for Joe Gibbs Racing. He also owns Kyle Busch Motorsports, which runs multiple trucks in the Camping World Truck Series. Busch is the 2009 NASCAR Nationwide Series champion and the 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series champion. His #84 Carquest Chevrolet is seen at the back of the field just behind Herbie as all the cars leave pit road. Trivia *Some of the driver's schemes are incorrect for the race. Ward Burton actually ran a NetZero/Fear Factor scheme at California, not the black NetZero scheme seen in the movie. In addition Dale Earnhardt Jr ran a Budweiser True Music/David Matthews scheme, not his standard Budweiser scheme seen in the film. Because Herbie: Fully Loaded was a G-rated film, Disney had to either modify Dale's existing Budweiser scheme or have a custom scheme created for Dale's car, which replaced all the Budweiser logos with his signature to avoid advertising alcohol. *The start of the actual Pop Secret 500 was held up to allow Herbie to race with all the other drivers, most likely so Disney could film all the shots they needed. In addition Herbie could be seen during the Pop Secret 500 and the Target House 300, even being talked about in the latter by the commentators during the pace laps. *Jimmie Johnson's car is actually seen being passed by Herbie twice, once from the side and once from Herbie's POV, this is most likely a continuity error by Disney. *If one were to pause the movie after Herbie crosses the line at the end of the race, one can see that Jeff Gordon and Bobby Labonte's cars (who are about to cross the finish line after Herbie) actually have Dodge grilles, unlike before when Herbie drives over Tony Stewart's car when they had their correct Chevrolet grilles, this is most likely an animation error by Disney. *If you look in the background of the scene where the Team Peyton pit crew member is going to get the oil filter out of Sally, you can see a trailer bearing three team logos, all alternate names for Chip Ganassi Racing: Havoline Ganassi Racing, Target Ganassi Racing, and Coors Light Ganassi Racing. The word "Coors" in Coors Light Ganassi Racing is covered up however to once again avoid advertising alcohol. In addition Dale Jarrett's and Brendan Gaughan's transporters can be seen behind the trailer, along with the UPS truck and a UPS tent to the right and the pace truck to the left. (just off-camera) Oddly enough even though the word "Coors" is covered up on the trailer, Sterling Marlin's #40 Coors Light Dodge can be seen briefly as all the cars are coming onto Pit Road, and none of the Coors Light sponsorship stickers on it are covered up. *Kurt Busch's #97 car is first seen with Sharpie sponsorship and then Sharpie/Irwin Tools sponsorship, this is most likely a continuity error by Disney.